Merah berarti?
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Salahkah Neji menjadi seorang Sister complex? Tanpa sengaja Neji menemukan noda bercak merah di tempat tidur Hinata. Panik tingkat akut, ia memanggil Hanabi. "Siapa yang datang ke kamar Hinata, Hanabi?"/ "Kalau tidak salah...Naruto dan Sasuke."/"APAAA!" OOC tingkat dewa, humor garing, RnR? my 1st Fic NejiHina :D be kind please..


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Neji-Hinata**

**Warning: OOC Super duper, typos, AU**

* * *

_'Sister complex'_ atau lebih tepatnya_ 'Hinata complex'_

Sebutan yang diberikan teman-temannya pada Neji. Mau tak mau Neji mengakui bahwa ia terkena sindrom tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu bersifat protektif pada sepupunya sendiri. Sepupunya yang cantik, berambut hitam panjang dan sangat suka tersenyum, Hyuuga Hinata.

Cinta 'kah ia? Bukan...bukan cinta, tapi sangat sayang. Baginya, Hinata bagaikan benda berharga yang tidak boleh rusak. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang berani menyakiti sepupunya itu.

―Dan coba tebak di mana ia sekarang? Tepat. Sekarang pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedang berada di sebuah kamar berdinding biru, kamar tidur Hinata. Lho kok bisa? Eits. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu, Neji hanya ingin meminjam _cutter_ dan lem untuk tugas kampusnya. Jadilah ia ke kamar Hinata dan langsung menuju meja belajarnya.

Kebetulan hari ini Hinata masih ada di tempat les piano dan baru akan pulang jam 6 sore, jadi kamarnya sepi.

Neji kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, di sudut ruangan ada rak buku, kemudian rak baju dan satu meter di depannya terdapat ranjang yang diselimuti sprei berwarna biru. Dahi Neji berkerut melihat tempat tidur Hinata yang berantakan. Tidak biasanya adik sepupunya itu tidak membersihkan kamar.

'Apa aku bersihkan saja, ya?' batin Neji.

Ditaruhnya _cutter_ dan lem di atas meja, kemudian ia berjalan menuju 'target' yang siap untuk dibersihkan. Baru saja ia hendak mengambil bantal, matanya menangkap satu warna lain selain warna biru di sprei Hinata.

"Ah!" pekik Neji.

Ia menutup mulutnya dan memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Perlahan jemarinya meraba noda berwarna merah itu, "tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin Hinata melakukan hal tersebut."

Adik yang selama ini disayanginya ternyata telah…

Neji menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu, ia harus berhasil memecahkan misteri 'noda merah' tersebut.

"Hanabi! Cepat kemari!" teriak Neji.

Sedetikpun, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari noda merah tersebut.

" HA..Na..BI..!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah seorang gadis berambut coklat. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. "Ada apa Neji-nii? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku."

"Kubilang, cepat kemari!" kembali Neji memerintah.

Hanabi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berusaha meredam rasa kesalnya, "ada apa?"

"Ini.." seraya menunjuk-nunjuk, "..lihat ini Hanabi."

Sementara Neji panik setengah mati, Hanabi hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah aneh kakak sepupunya itu.

Mata peraknya bergerak menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Neji. Sambil menguap, Hanabi menatap bosan pemuda di sampingnya dan bertanya, "terus kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ya kamu tahu sendiri 'kan… itu merah. Merah berarti―" Neji tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan tangan.

Neji frustasi, ia harus menemukan pelakunya dan setelah itu ia akan memukulnya habis-habisan.

"Siapa yang kemarin masuk ke kamarnya Hinata?" Aura di sekitar Neji berubah suram dan gelap. Hanabi sedikit takut dan mundur selangkah, kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kalau tidak salah kemarin ada dua teman _nee-chan_ yang datang."

"Siapa?"

"Naruto...dan Sasuke. Kemarin mereka berdua main ke sini." jelas Hanabi.

"Ap…ap―" Neji megap-megap, entah mengapa rasanya susah sekali ia bernafas.

'Main kesini? main apa?' pikiran-pikiran _Hentai_ merasuk ke otak Neji yang tidak lagi murni. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan permainan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto.

"…sepertinya mereka menginap, soalnya aku melihat mereka berdua keluar dari kamar _nee-chan _pagi tadi," ucap Hanabi santai, ia sama sekali tidak tahu wajah Neji yang sudah berubah keunguan, uap panas keluar dari kepalanya.

"Oh…TIDAKKK!" ratap Neji, kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk.

'Mereka pasti sudah bermain ini-itu sampai-sampai bocah Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu menginap di sini.' lagi-lagi Neji memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Hanabi yang sudah hafal sifat melo-dramatis kakak sepupunya hanya bisa memutar bola mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Neji-nii? Cepat bangun!" Hanabi berkacak pinggang dan menarik paksa tangan Neji, sementara Neji diam seperti batu, tidak merespon teriakan gadis didepannya.

"Oh…Ayolah. Hah…Apa boleh buat," Hanabi meregangkan otot-otot jari dan lehernya.

Setelah membuang nafas, ia menggenggam ujung rambut Neji dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar Hinata, "_Nee-chan_, cepatlah pulang," ucapnya disela-sela usahanya menarik paksa Neji.

"Hinata…oh, kenapa ini terjadi padamu, Hinata…" Neji merancau tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya noda merah itu berasal dari mana sih?

* * *

**20 jam yang lalu**

"Ad-aduh! Yah... jatuh deh," ucap Naruto yang kala itu sedang duduk di kasur Hinata. Rupanya ia sedang makan kentang goreng dan tidak sengaja saus tomat jatuh mengenai sprei Hinata.

"Kamu sih tidak hati-hati, dobe. Kalau makan jangan di tempat tidur!" Sasuke menceramahi Naruto habis-habisan.

"Gimana ini, Hinata-chan? Nodanya tidak bisa hilang dan mengotori spreimu, Gomenne." Naruto berusaha membersihkan noda tersebut tapi masih ada bekasnya, merah kekuningan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, nanti saja aku bersihkan. Lebih baik kita harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Aku tidak mau kita bertiga kena hukum."

"Hehehe... baiklah, mana yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Tolong kerjakan halaman 80, Naruto-kun."

Mereka bertiga mengerjakan tugas tersebut berjam-jam sampai larut malam dan tanpa sadar ketiduran.

**Kriiing...Kriiing**

Jam waker Hinata berdering dan menandakan jam 7 tepat. Hinata terbangun, disusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Cepat bangun, Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun nanti kita terlambat."

"Wah, tapi aku belum mandi dan ganti baju. Gimana dong?" Naruto mulai panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kita mandi di toilet sekolah saja, yang penting kita harus bergegas, kalau tidak kita akan dihukum Kurenai _sensei._" Sasuke memberi saran. "Ayo cepat!"

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, ketiganya langsung menyambar tas dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Ada satu hal yang Hinata lupa, yaitu membersihkan noda di sprei. Hinata waktu itu tidak tahu, jika noda sekecil itu bisa membuat seorang Neji Hyuuga tergolek lesu, lemas dan serasa tak bernyawa.

**~END~**

* * *

Saya tau, ini cerita benar-benar aneh. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Ni fic NejiHina pertama Saya :)


End file.
